What if?
by lunetheart
Summary: Ninjago movie universe. What happened before there was a Secret Ninja Force? Were the ninjas friends? What if they weren't? Who was Lloyd's friend? What REALLY kept him from joining his father? I'll tell you. It was his best friend, a girl named Husna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Lunetheart, and welcome to my Ninjago Movie Fanfiction, what if?**

 **Basically, this is why I think that Lloyd is so desperate to stop his father. I mean, sure, the guy's evil, but everybody's a jerk to him. If I was him, I wouldn't care-and I might join forces with Garmadon, seeing as all of Lloyd's classmates are jerks and tell him that he's going to anyway. So why is Lloyd so set on saving these people that clearly hate him?**

 **I'll tell you-this is what I think the truth is. What if Lloyd used to not be friends with the others? What if Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay, and Nya used to be jerks to him as well? I mean, were they really the only people that saw past him the whole time? Admittingly, that's probably why he cares so much. Because his friends are there fighting for good, too. But was he friends with them before they were ninjas together? Were they really kind to him from the start? Or were they like everyone else?**

 **Please tell me what you think about this fanfiction-I want to hear if people like it or not. I'm going to try to keep it to three chapters, although, knowing me, I'm going to make this be closer to ten. But still. Cue the fanfiction!**

 **I don't own Ninjago, the movie, or any characters-well, the main ones. I'm going to have a few personal characters in here since we don't know all the characters in the movie.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also, to make this story a little easier for me to write, I'm going to make it so all these characters are actually human instead of lego figures.**

Twelve-year-old Lloyd cried into his knees. He was hiding in a corner, not caring that the rain was pouring down. His mom was at work, and he didn't want to be at home alone, but at the same time, the kids were all mean to him.

 _I don't want to be in this world anymore. Why are they so mean to me? What did I ever do to them? Nothing, that's what. But that doesn't matter. Because they hate me. They always have, they always will. Why am I even alive? I wish that someone could just end my life. At least, in heaven, I wouldn't have to deal with all these bullies._

"Hey, are you ok?"

Lloyd looked up to see a girl holding out her umbrella out to him, blocking him from the rain, but she was getting soaked.

"Who're you?" Lloyd asked, sniffing and wiping away a few tears.

The girl smiled. "My name is Husna. What's your name?"

"I'm Lloyd," Lloyd said. "Lloyd Garmadon."

Husna's eyes grew wide. "Wait, Garmadon? As in that guy that attacks every so often?" **(A/N: Right now, Garmadon is not as powerful as he was in the movie-the army can take him down, and nobody knows that he's trying to take over the city-why does he want to take over the city, anyway? Anyway.)**

"Yeah," Lloyd said. "He's my dad."

"Cool," Husna said, sitting next to Lloyd, surprising him.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Your dad's famous-or should I say infamous?" Husna giggled. "My dad's not well known at all."

"You don't think that I'm going to be evil?" Lloyd asked.

"Should I?" Husna asked, leaning against the wall. "I mean, if you were on his side, I doubt that you'd be here right now, crying in the rain away from his volcanic lair. And just because he's your dad doesn't mean that you're like him. I mean, my dad is a scientist, and I absolutely _despise_ science experiments. It sucks when he likes to get me experimental stuff, too. Like when he made me make a baking soda volcano? And the time that he made me take thirteen after school science classes. He knows that I don't like it, either."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, looking her up and down. She was wearing jean-like overalls, and a blue t-shirt under those. Her white socks reached her knees, and her shoes were multi-colored-at least, they seemed like they were originally. Because she was covered from head-to-toe in paint splatters. In her blond hair-which was in pigtails-on her shirt and overalls, on her pink backpack, her skin, her socks-and her shoes. Even her umbrella was covered in paint splatters.

Husna seemed to notice him staring at her paint splatters, because she shrugged. "I like to paint. I started to ditch the science classes a little while back, and I secretly enrolled in art classes. I love painting-and any art in general. But my dad hates it-he wants me to follow in his footsteps and become a scientist, but I'm good as I am, honestly. What do you want to be?"

"Huh?" Lloyd asked.

"When you grow up," Husna said. "I mean, when you've graduated high school and college and all that. What are you going to do?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lloyd asked, raising an eyebrow. "In fact, why did you come and sit by me?"

"Simple," Husna said. "You looked lonely. So, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Lloyd thought for a few seconds. "I want...I don't really know."

"Really?" Husna asked. "That means that you can explore different things you want to be!"

Lloyd blinked at her as she stood up and held her hand out to him.

"Let's go to the library!" Husna said, a big smile on her face as she still held her umbrella out to him-not even caring about the downpour. "We can look at different books!"

Lloyd blinked at her, then, deciding that he didn't really have anything else to do, stood up, and the two walked to the library.

 **At the library…**

Lloyd and Husna set their backpacks-as well as Husna's umbrella-down at a table, then walked over to the kid's section.

Husna picked up a book and showed it to Lloyd. "Have you ever read this book?"

Lloyd looked at the book-it was called _Ninja Quest_ -then smiled. "Of course! It's my favorite book!"

"Really?!" Husna asked happily.

Lloyd nodded. "Of course! Have you?"

"It's one of my favorites!" Husna said with a smile. "I mean, who doesn't love a book about a ninja saving a city?"

"It reminds me of the imagination ninja," Lloyd said. **(A/N: Since this is an AU already, and it's before the Secret Ninja Force, I decided that there had to at least be someone fighting before them, so why not an imagination ninja?)**

Husna grinned. "You really think so?"

Lloyd nodded, taking the book and looking at it. "I think that it might actually be based off her, seeing as the purple ninja in this book saved a city from the forces of evil."

Husna nodded. "Maybe it is. I never thought about it like that."

Lloyd mentally gave himself a high-five-Husna seemed to think of just about everything, so him thinking of something before she did was kinda like an achievement-and he hadn't even known her that long!

"Oh, look, it's loser Lloyd," someone suddenly snickered as they walked past the isle. Inwardly, Lloyd groaned-it was Kai, one of the more popular kids in the school **(A/N: It's before everything, so why not?)** He was always a jerk to Lloyd-well, everyone was, though.

Husna looked at Kai, then smiled. "And it's Snobish Scott, I see."

Kai glared at her. "My name isn't Scott, you freak."

"And my name isn't Failure Faith," Husna said.

Kai rolled his eyes, then walked away. Lloyd and Husna turned to each other.

"So he's a jerk to you, too," Lloyd whispered.

Husna nodded. "He's in one of my painting classes."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, looking in the direction that Kai had gone-not that he could see him through the bookshelves. "He doesn't seem the type to take painting classes."

Husna grinned. "I know, right? His paintings are surprisingly good, but he told all of us that we aren't allowed to tell anyone outside of the classes that he's there, too. I asked him why, and he asked my name. I told him that it was Husna, and he told me that he was going to call me Failure Faith, because a girl with overalls couldn't possibly be that good at painting. I told him that if he was going to call me that, then I was going to call him Snobbish Scott." She shrugged. "If I say stuff back, he'll get sick of it eventually and he'll stop calling me Failure Faith."

"People usually say the opposite, you know," Lloyd said.

"Ignore them?" Husna asked. Lloyd nodded. "Well, I don't go by that. Make them feel how you feel, and they'll realize that they don't want to feel that way, and they'll stop-especially if you say that you'll stop when they stop."

"Huh," Lloyd said. "I wonder if I should try that sometime…"

Husna shrugged. "My mom used to tell me to be kind to people, and if they get no fun out of calling you names, they'll just leave you be."

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

Husna nodded. "It was kinda her motto for the longest time. Now, how about we go read this together? Every other chapter reading out loud?"

"Sure," Lloyd said with a smile. With that, the two walked back over to their table.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What do you think so far? Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **I'm going to be updating this every so often, but I'm also working on other fanfictions, so I don't know how regular I'm going to update these fanfictions, but keep a look out!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of What if?**

 **I know that last time I said that I was going to try and keep this fanfiction short, but in all honesty, so many ideas and plans of what I want to happen are running through my head-it's not going to be less than five chapters, I think. I hope that you still read all of it!**

 **I don't own Ninjago-I mean, I'm not** _ **that**_ **awesome.**

 **Please tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Later that night, Lloyd picked at his spaghetti, listening to his mom talk about work.

"So," Koko said after a few minutes, smiling at Lloyd. "How was school?"

"It was school, I guess," Lloyd said.

"You say that everyday," Koko said. "Come on. Any fun projects? Made any friends lately?"

Lloyd hesitated, then said, "Well, I'm not sure if she considers me a friend…"

"Who?" Koko asked.

"Her name's Husna, and she's very...outgoing," Lloyd said.

"How so?" Koko asked. "How did you meet her?"

"Well, it was raining, and I didn't feel like coming home quite yet-since you were at work and all," Lloyd said. "So I was sitting in the rain, and she put her umbrella over me-she didn't care if she got soaking wet. She was covered from head to toe in paint, too. She sat down next to me, and we talked for about one minute, then she said that we should go to the library, so we went to the library,and after a while, her dad called to ask why she wasn't in her after school science class."

"She takes after school science classes?" Koko asked.

"She said that her dad is a scientist, but she doesn't want to be one, and he makes her take science classes after school that she usually ditches," Lloyd said. "She enrolled herself into art classes instead-she said that she wants to be an artist when she grows up."

"Interesting," Koko said. "I want to meet her sometime."

"I just met her today-I'm not completely sure if that means that we're friends," Lloyd said.

"Well, _I_ think that you two are friends," Koko said.

Lloyd smiled. "And she's a really nice friend to have."

"You'll have to bring her over to meet me sometime," Koko said just as the two heard an explosion.

 **Nearby…**

The imagination ninja-aka, Husna-sighed as she jumped to the top of another building, heading towards the explosion. She pressed a button on the side of her hood.

"Sights set on target," Husna said, jumping to another building. "Is the air force heading to help with this one?" She looked up. "They're taking to the air this time."

"We'll see," said a voice through her headphones. "You know how they are."

Husna groaned. "Yeah, I do. But whatever. Can you send my mech?"

"Working on it," the voice said. "You'll have to go without for a minute. Can you use your power?"

Husna landed on top of a building and looked up at the shark flyers flying above-they didn't seem to notice her. "You know that my training isn't going as well as it should. I mean, it's only in stolen moments here and there where I can even practice, let alone ask you for advice, Master Wu."

"You know not to call me that for now," the voice said.

"Whatever," Husna said just as a spotlight found her. She looked directly upward to see a shark flyer directly above her. She sighed. "I'll call you back-working on my element, just get my mech." She turned off her headphones just as the shark flyer started to fire crabs.

Husna instantly dove out of the way, rolling to the other side of the roof before standing up again and looking at the shark flyer.

 _Alright, I'm going to have to do this the fun way,_ Husna thought, standing all the way up and putting one arm in front of her, the other behind. She spread her legs out, then took a deep breath and raised her front arm towards the flyer, which was preparing to shoot crabs again, but it suddenly stopped. Husna, her eyes closed, balled her hand into a fist, crushing the shark flyer. At the last second, the person inside ejected the seat, flying away. Husna threw her hand up, opening it, then motioned throwing something, causing the crumbled shark flyer to go flying towards the ocean-she would go assist in clean up later, but for now, she had to take Garmadon's sharks out.

Suddenly, more shark flyers came out of _nowhere_.

 _Ugh, come on!_ Husna thought, then turned and leaped off the roof, the shark flyers following her as she jumped from building to building again.

Suddenly, Husna saw an open window.

 _Bingo_!

Husna jumped through the window, landing on the floor…

...only to realize that she had landed in an apartment belonging to a man, a woman, and their baby child.

The four stared, then the shark flyers started to shoot crabs at the building, but they couldn't reach the window. Just in case, Husna closed the window and turned to the couple and their baby, holding a finger to her lips.

"I'm so sorry for barging in like this, but I've gotta go!" Husna said, brushing past them and heading for their door. She walked through the door, then closed it behind her, smiling slightly at the couple before running through the halls, looking for the staircase.

After a minute, Husna reached a crowd of people that were trying to get down to the ground floor-or the basement, just in case-sometimes people had to get to lower floors just in case.

Husna groaned, then quickly ran up the walls. People noticed as she ran across the wall, and they started to take pictures as she soon reached the front of the crowd, and the staircase! She waved quickly, then ran up the stairs, soon reaching the roof, pushing through the little door of the shed where the entrance to the roof was. She looked up at the shark flyers that seemed to still be searching for her-and they were firing at some people stuck in the higher apartments.

Husna put two fingers in her mouth and made a loud sound, catching the attention of the shark flyers, which turned and started to fly at her.

Husna waved her arms, then turned and ran, jumping to the next roof just as her headphones started to make noise.

"Your mech is on the way-just stall for _three_ more minutes," Master Wu said as the shark flyers started to fire crabs.

"Can you make it in thirty seconds?" Husna asked, turning and dodging a few more crabs. "I need firepower _now_."

"Use your power!" Master Wu said.

"Been there, done that, but you know that I have to concentrate to do that!" Husna said, then she caught a crab and, spinning, threw it right back at the shark flyer that had sent it, hitting the windshield with such force that it broke it, causing the shark flyer to spin out of formation and land somewhere.

"Please keep the amount of casualties to a minimum, if you don't mind," Master Wu said.

"Oh, really?" Husna asked sarcastically. "I didn't know that!"

"Your mech will be reaching you in ten seconds," Master Wu said.

"Ten," Husna muttered, jumping to dodge more crabs.

"Nine," Master Wu said.

"Eight," Husna said, grabbing another crab.

"Seven," Master Wu said.

"Six," Husna said, preparing to throw the crab.

"Five," Master Wu said.

"Four," Husna said, throwing the crab.

"Three," Master Wu said as the crab shattered the second windshield.

"Two," Husna said as the second to last shark flyer dove out of formation.

"One," Master Wu said just as a large purple dragon mech-similar to Lloyd's future dragon mech, but this one had wings instead of a serpant's body-appeared, then swung its tail at the last shark flyer, smacking it and sending it flying away, hitting a building that had thankfully already been evacuated.

Husna jumped, landing on her dragon mech and patting it. "Thanks, girl."

The dragon mech seemed to roar in response. Husna smiled-the mech had its own...personality, and it was one of her only friends-the other two being Master Wu-if he counted-and Lloyd...did he count? She'd have to ask Wu later.

With a smile, Husna turned and quickly found the other shark flyers-she could see Garmadon's as well **(A/N: His shark mech hasn't been created yet, so he uses a shark flyer)**.

Husna smirked. "Bingo." She pressed the button in her hood. "Garmadon found, and I'm closing in." She steered her dragon mech towards Garmadon, and the two charged into battle.

 **Later…**

Husna landed her dragon mech inside the abandoned storage area she basically lived in, and the roof closed on top of her as she dismounted, turning to Master Wu. She bowed slightly.

"I'm back, Master," Husna said, standing up straight and tall.

Master Wu nodded. "Good job-however, your technique was very reckless today."

"I know, Master," Husna said. "It's just...those designs reminded me of my father's."

In reality, the story that she had told Lloyd was false. Her father-as well as her mother-had actually been kidnapped by Garmadon years before because he wanted help with his shark army-in fact, most of his engineers were kidnapped. Most people thought that Husna was gone as well. Even her art teacher didn't realize that she wasn't kidnapped. The art teacher didn't know what her real name was-her name was actually Emma Williams, but she went by the fake name Husna Ayesa. In fact, almost everything about her was fake. She didn't really go to school-although she had used to, but she'd had to ditch class so much that it had just been better to stop going, which was when Emma Williams had disappeared and Husna Ayesa had suddenly come into existence. And Husna Ayesa only went to art classes after school. She hid during the school day so nobody could find her, and after school, she pretended to be from a nearby school, and nobody ever asked her about it. Well, mainly because nobody talked to her in general...so why had she talked to Lloyd? Was it because he looked lonely? Because she recognized that expression-one that she'd had on her face so many times in the past? She had no idea.

"My brother kidnapped him years ago-it is very possible that your father is the one that created those shark flyers."

Husna sighed, turning her head away from Master Wu. "I can't stand the thought of my father and mother working for Garmadon. It's almost like I'm fighting them myself."

"I know that you miss them, Emma," Master Wu said.

"Can you call me Husna?" Husna asked. "I don't want to be called Emma anymore."

"Emma is your real name, you know," Master Wu said.

"I know, but still," Husna said.

"Is there anything else on your mind right now?" Master Wu asked.

"Well...there's _one_ thing," Husna said. "I made a friend today?"

"Really?" Master Wu asked. "Who?"

"His name is Lloyd," Husna said. "You probably know him-he's Garmadon's son."

"Lloyd?" Master Wu asked. "My nephew?"

Husna nodded. "He was sitting by himself in the rain, so I decided to talk to him."

"Interesting," Master Wu said. "In all honesty, it is a little surprising that you made a friend."

"I'm perfectly capable of making _friends_ ," Husna protested.

"I'm aware of that," Master Wu said. "However, seeing as you don't usually talk to anybody, it's odd that you managed to make a friend. But, for now, I believe that it's time to eat something."

Husna nodded. Ever since she had become Husna Ayesa, she had left the apartment that she'd been staying at, and a week later, Master Wu had found her and taken her here. He'd given her a place to stay and trained her to become the imagination ninja-in all honesty, he'd kinda become like a fatherly figure to her.

The two walked to the "house" area of their little base, then took out some food and began to eat.

 **That's it for this chapter! What did you think? Please review!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of What If? I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thanks for the review, by the way! But anyway.**

 **I don't own Ninjago, and Husna is my own character.**

 **Enjoy!**

"So, Husna, exactly where do you live?" Lloyd asked, eating a sandwich and looking at his friend. They'd already been friends for a month, and she always seemed to have some new idea of what they could do each day. But Lloyd still had no idea where she lived in Ninjago City-she'd already correctly guessed his address-how did she know that, anyway? She seemed to know everything, although she was twelve years old.

"Around," Husna said with a grin. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" Lloyd asked.

"Because my parents don't like it if I give my address to anyone-even my best and only friend," Husna said.

"But I won't tell-and you already know where I live," Lloyd said.

Husna chuckled. "I know that you won't tell anyone, but I kinda can't tell you. Sorry."

"Aw," Lloyd said.

Husna shrugged. "Whatever. So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," Lloyd said. "Do you have art classes?"

"Not for a little while," Husna said.

"Is it just me, or do you seem to have more free time than the average student?" Lloyd asked. "Especially since you have art classes-when do you go to those, anyway? You always seem to be free in the afternoons."

"Usually before school, or on the weekend-or just after dinner," Husna said. "And they only take an hour, so other than that, I just have school and sleeping."

"But what about homework?" Lloyd asked.

"Most of my teachers believe that homework isn't useful," Husna said. "So I've only ever had actual homework from art class, but that's not really homework."

"Lucky," Lloyd said.

"How much homework do you have?" Husna asked.

"Tons, and most of it's kinda hard," Lloyd said.

"I can help you if you want," Husna said.

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure," Husna said. "I mean, like said, I have a little too much free time, so I'm bored almost all the time-which is why I'm glad that I'm friends with you."

"How so?" Lloyd asked.

"Because interesting stuff happens when you're around," Husna said. "I mean, people tend to ignore me, so when I go places, I don't have anyone to talk to, and I sit by myself everywhere I go. But people always want to talk to you-even if it's not nice, which it mostly isn't, but then saying something back is basically all that I really say to people outside my family-and talking to you, of course."

Lloyd smiled. "Alright, then. I never thought about it like that. I mean, sometimes I'd rather be lonely than be picked on."

"Someday, people are going to realize that you're better than they could ever be-and that you aren't evil like your father," Husna said. "And when that happens, they'll be falling over themselves apologizing and begging you to be friends with them, but when that time comes, you might even decide that they're just people and their opinions mean nothing to you, and then you won't care what they say. And they'll be sobbing because they missed their chance to be your friend."

"I don't think that's how it's going to be," Lloyd said.

"Well, that's what I think is gonna happen," Husna said. "That's what my mom would say when I was especially down." She looked up at the sky. "She told me that I'm an amazing person-someone that anyone would want as a friend, if they could just see me for who I really am. And when they realize that, people are going to beg for my forgiveness, and I'll give it to them because I'm a nice person-but at first, just to make them realize how hurt I was about them being mean to me, and they'll make sure they aren't mean to anyone else ever again."

Lloyd laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Husna asked, looking at him.

"Someday, that's all going to happen," Lloyd said, smiling at her. "And when that day comes, I'll be right next to you, and people will realize the same thing about me."

Husna smiled. "Of course. Because we're awesome people-it's just that the people around us don't realize that."

Suddenly, Lloyd's phone started to ring.

"Huh?" Lloyd said, picking up his phone and answering. "Hello?"

"Lloyd, where are you?" Koko asked.

"Oh, sorry, mom," Lloyd said. "I'll be home in about ten minutes, alright?"

"Alright, Lloyd," Koko said. "Let me guess, Husna there with you?"

"Yeah," Lloyd said.

"How about you invite her over for supper tonight?" Koko suggested.

"Um...are you sure, mom?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," Koko said.

"Alright," Lloyd said, then brought his phone a little away from his ear and turned to Husna. "It's my mom, and she's wondering if you want to come have supper with us."

"Ooh, sure!" Husna said. "I've never met your mom-but I bet that she's really nice!"

"Alright!" Lloyd said, bringing the phone back to his ear. "We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright," Koko said. "See you soon!" With that, she hung up, and Lloyd and Husna started to walk to Lloyd's house.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Just saying in advance, the next chapter is going to be a year time skip-so Lloyd and Husna will have been friends for one year-I'll mention that in the next chapter, too, but I'm just letting you know before I start writing it. Please read and review!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of What if? This one is a time skip one year into the future-so now Lloyd, Husna, and all their classmates are thirteen, and Garmadon's attacks have been getting worse and worse, seeing as his tech has been improving.**

 **I don't own Ninjago, Husna is my own character, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's one of the last-after this, I'm planning on writing maybe two more-well, one and an after-the-fact of the movie. However, I might just write the after-the-fact. But no matter what I do, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

Husna sighed, leaning against the library steps, looking at her phone. Lloyd should've been there thirty minutes ago-where was he? Should she text him and ask?

Husna mentally shook her head. _Why am I worried? He probably has some project he has to work on, but I have art class in twenty minutes-I really should start walking._ Husna, with another sigh, started to walk to art class just as she received a text from the teacher.

"Art class meeting at museum today rather than regular classroom," Husna muttered. "Well, talk about last second-I have to _really_ run for it if I want to get to class in time-and seeing as I don't take any other class, I _really_ can't miss out on this." She sent a quick text to Lloyd, explaining that she had to go to art class, but she would see him the next day, then began to run towards the museum.

 **Meanwhile…**

Lloyd sighed as he left the school, then looked at his phone.

 _Sorry, Lloyd, but I have art class to catch-I barely have enough time to get there. I promise that I'll meet you at the library tomorrow. Until then!_

Lloyd sighed, wiping away a few tears. He'd had a really bad day at school-it had gotten so bad that the principal had said something to Kai and Cole about being mean to Lloyd-and the principal _really_ hated Lloyd! Due to this, Lloyd had to stay after school as Kai and Cole refused to apologize to him about being mean-and seeing as it had been a half hour, the principal had let Lloyd leave, but he made Kai and Cole stay and write a page about how bullying was wrong.

 _Husna always listens the most-and mom's going to be at work until suppertime,_ Lloyd thought, tears in his eyes. _And more than anything, I need someone to talk to right now. But there's nobody that I_ can _talk to. I guess that I can talk to my pet goldfish...but it's just not the same._ With that, Lloyd started walking home.

 **With Husna…**

Husna arrived at the library, looking around, confused, then she spotted her teacher.

"Hey, Ms. Lilac!" Husna shouted, running over. The teacher was crossing her arms.

"Husna, you're five minutes late," Ms. Lilac snapped.

"I'm sorry," Husna said. "I got your text while I was by the library."

"I see…" Ms. Lilac said.

"Where are the other students?" Husna asked, looking around.

"Already inside studying the paintings, of course," Ms. Lilac said. "Although apparently _someone_ got detention for some reason, and can't come."

"Huh," Husna said, then the two walked into the museum.

 **About an hour later…**

Husna studied _The Scream_ by Edvard Munch as she heard a scream, then an explosion.

Husna spun around to see shark army soldiers marching through the halls of the museum.

Husna took a few steps back, then began to run, but, as she turned a corner, she saw more shark army soldiers. She backed away again, then turned and ran to a different hallway, only to realize that there was no way she could escape.

 _Come on, think!_ Husna screamed at herself as the shark army soldiers started to close in, and she realized that they were capturing people.

 _Like mom and dad. They're recruiting._

Husna's eyes darted around, and then she ran at a group of soldiers that were trying to tear a young boy away from his mother. She quickly reached them and, before anyone could react, she kicked out, kicking away a few soldiers and shoving the boy back at his mother before grabbing her other hand and running, bringing her along with her as the shark army soldiers got up and followed them. A few others started to run after them, but it wasn't long before Husna reached the doors and shoved the woman and her boy through, then started to run after them, but a shark army soldier grabbed her and pulled her back into the building, and Husna knew that there was no escaping this time.

 **Later, with Lloyd.**

Lloyd stared at the t.v., trying to process the news going on, then quickly grabbed the remote and replayed the last few minutes of the news.

"Garmadon managed to pull of a sneak attack and broke into the museum, where reports say that some people have been kidnapped," the reporter said, then the scene flashed to a young woman carrying a little boy-clearly her son.

"Some shark soldiers were tearing my son away from me, and then this young girl with paint splatters all over her came and saved us," the woman said, nearly in tears. "I don't think she got out."

A small picture of Husna appeared in the corner of the t.v. "The girl that she is referring to has been reported to have been missing for three whole years now. Her name is Emma Williams, but after looking through the names of a few of the people that were there-including an art class-it has been discovered that Emma Williams has been going by the name Husna Ayesa. More details have been held from the public while these people who are missing are located, but it is unknown if they will be found." Husna's picture shrunk, and more pictures filled the screen. "All these people have been seen to have entered the museum, but as of right now, none of them have been spotted since Garmadon attacked."

"No," Lloyd whispered, turning the t.v. off and wiping away a few more tears. "T-This can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Koko asked, walking through the door at that very second.

Lloyd looked at Koko, and she instantly noticed the tears in his eyes. She set her stuff down and sat down next to him.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Koko asked.

Lloyd wiped away a few tears, then turned the t.v. back on and replayed the news story. Koko's eyes widened in shock.

"I knew that Garmadon had gotten lower than low, but that's horrible!" Koko exclaimed. "Kidnapping innocents?! This isn't right!"

 _And I can almost guarantee that I'm going to be hearing about this at school tomorrow,_ Lloyd thought, more tears in his eyes. If Husna was gone, how could he handle any of this anymore?

Koko suddenly pulled her son into a hug, surprising him. "It's going to be ok, Lloyd. The imagination ninja is going to fix all of this. She's going to bring Husna back."

"Then why didn't she stop this from happening?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Because it caught everyone by surprise," Koko said. "I mean, she has to have a life, too, right? Maybe she was across the city and couldn't get there in time. But she'll fix all this, or someone else will. I promise."

Lloyd looked at her, then nodded.

"Good," Koko said. "Now, let's eat. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Lloyd felt like his stomach had completely abandoned him, but he nodded again, and the two stood up and walked into the kitchen.

 **About two weeks later…**

Two week. Two. Whole. Weeks. And nobody had been able to do anything about the kidnapped people.

Surprisingly, Kai had hardly said a word to Lloyd since then-according to some rumors going around, Kai was supposed to go to the museum for some reason, but seeing as he had detention instead, he was still there. Sure, he and Cole still hadn't apologized, but Lloyd didn't care. He just wanted his friend back.

Lloyd looked at the library, debating about going inside. He only ever went inside with Husna, but he didn't want to go home just yet, and it wasn't like he could do anything else but go to the park, and he didn't want to go to the park for...reasons.

 _Why hasn't the imagination ninja_ done _anything?_ Lloyd thought angrily, his grip on his backpack straps tightening. _It's been two weeks and she hasn't even shown her face._

"Well? Aren't you going to go inside?"

Jumping, Lloyd turned to see an old man with a long, white beard.

"S-Sorry," Lloyd said.

"I'm just asking an honest question," the old man said. "Are you heading into the libtary today?"

Lloyd glanced at the library, then looked back at the man and shook his head. "No. Not today."

"Do you have anything else to do?" the old man asked.

"No," Lloyd said. "Why?"

"I'm looking for help with something, and I was wondering if you could help me-if you have the spare time," the old man said.

"I have tons on my hands," Lloyd said. "Now that Husna has been kidnapped."

"You mean Emma Williams?" the old man asked.

Lloyd shook his head. "She told me to call her Husna. I don't care what her real name is. I don't even care if she's actually some rich kid whose parents work with Garmadon! She's still my best friend, and I just want her back."

"I see," the old man said. "Well, then, follow me." He started to walk away, and Lloyd followed.

It didn't feel like too long before Lloyd and the old man reached what seemed to be some abandoned warehouse, and that's when Lloyd started to wonder if it wasn't actually the best idea to have followed the old man. Maybe he should've just gone home, or gone into the library, but then again, if he was kidnapped, maybe he'd be taken to the same place as Husna-that'd be better than having to go through school with all the people that were being mean to him. Although he _would_ miss his mom…

The old man ushered Lloyd inside, and five heads turned, and Lloyd groaned on the inside.

It was Kai, his sister, Nya, her basic boyfriend-although people mostly said that they weren't actually dating-Jay, Cole, and Zane-a quieter boy who went to a nearby school.

Kai glared at Lloyd. "Uh, why's _he_ here?"

"Lloyd, go sit down," the old man said to Lloyd, who gave him a confused look.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Lloyd asked.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," the old man said. "Please take a seat."

Lloyd, still confused, sat down on the floor near the others, but all of them still scooted away from him, all of them looking at the old man.

"So, why are we all here again?" Jay asked nervously, glancing at Lloyd.

"I asked all of you to come here because the imagination ninja in in deep trouble, and now there is nobody to protect the city," the old man said.

"Wait, what?!" Nya asked, her eyes wide-if Lloyd remembered correctly, she admired the imagination ninja for fighting all on her own-of course, though, apparently she admired plenty of superheroes as long as they were female. "How in the world can the _imagination_ ninja get into trouble? Wait, how do you know that?"

"My name is Master Wu," the old man said. "And I am the imagination ninja's mentor."

"Wait, back up," Lloyd said. "First, that name sounds familiar, second, the imagination ninja mas a mentor?"

"Yes," Master Wu said. "And my name would sound familiar because you are my nephew."

All of them gasped, looking back and forth between Lloyd and Master Wu-Lloyd stared at Wu.

"Wait, mom never said anything about having a brother," Lloyd started.

"Your mom is not my sister," Master Wu said. "Garmadon is my brother."

All of them gasped again, and the others besides Lloyd scooted away from Master Wu, who sighed.

"Let me guess, all of you now think that I'm evil," Master Wu said.

"You're his _brother_!?" Cole exclaimed. "That means you've gotta be evil, too!"

Master Wu hit his staff on the ground once. "If you believe that, then you must open your limited views and place yourself in the shoes of those whose relatives are not on their side."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay asked.

"He means that you need to have empathy," Lloyd whispered. They all looked at him.

"Say what?" Cole asked.

"Don't you know what empathy is?" Lloyd asked, looking at them. All of them exchanged looks, then shook their heads.

"Then think of it like this," Lloyd said sadly. "Imagine that you're me. You don't want to be anything like my father, but everyone around you is pushing and shoving you around, saying that you'll end up like him someday. But no matter how much you insist that you don't want to be like him, it won't stop." He turned away, hugging his knees to his chest, looking down, almost burying his face in his knees. "No matter what you say, everybody's a jerk to you, calling you names and locking you in your locker, basically saying things like, 'you shouldn't be around,' and, 'having you around is only letting the enemy study with us.'" He completely buried his face in his knees. "And some comments are even worse."

"Like what?" Zane asked.

"They should never be repeated," Lloyd said softly, crying as the comments he'd heard ran through his head.

As someone knocked his books out of his hands. _You shouldn't bother studying. I don't know why you even try. The imagination ninja is just going to lock you somewhere where you'll never be seen again-and all of us can't wait for that day._

As someone shoved him into his locker. _Just go die in a hole-nobody wants you here._

As someone tripped him into a puddle. _Go die, Baby Garmadon. That's what everyone wants, anyway._

Lloyd had never told those comments. Not his mom, not Husna, not any teacher, not even his pet goldfish. Not a soul. But that didn't take the hurt away.

"Wait, are you...crying?" Nya asked.

"N-No," Lloyd said. "Why does it matter to you, anyway?" He wiped away his tears and looked at Master Wu. "So? As you had been saying?"

"The imagination ninja is nowhere to be found," Master Wu said.

"So she just abandoned us?" Nya asked. "She'd never do that!"

"It's _very_ far from that," Master Wu said. "I'm sure that you've heard of the large kidnapping recently at the museum."

"It's all over the news-I'm surprised that they're letting students walk home on their own," Cole said.

"My mom won't let me walk home on my own," Jay said.

"Wait, was she one of the ones that was kidnapped?" Lloyd asked quietly.

All of them fell silent and looked at Master Wu, who nodded.

"The imagination ninja was kidnapped at the museum," Master Wu said.

"Who was it?" Nya asked.

Master Wu turned his head and looked at a few pictures on a small section of a nearby wall. All of them looked over to see…

...pictures of Husna, some with two adults and a little boy, some of just her and the boy, some of just her, and one of her and Master Wu-that was the only one where she was covered in paint, but the other pictures were clearly her.

All of them gasped, and Lloyd stood up.

"Wait, that's…" Lloyd said.

"Her name is Emma Williams, although she goes by Husna Ayesa," Master Wu said. "This is not the first mass kidnapping done by Garmadon, but the other one was done late at night, and it did not make big news, but that does not mean it didn't happen. During that first one, her parents and little brother were taken, but she was spending the night at a friend's house, so she was not taken away, but after a few months, she decided to disappear completely so she could try to find them, which was when I found her, and I offered to train her to become the imagination ninja. She accepted, and from that day on, she became Husna Ayesa, a paint-covered girl that only took art classes, but other than that? Nothing was known about her, which was perfect. Nobody suspected that she was really the imagination ninja, so she could do anything she wanted outside of art class as long as she did not get spotted during the school day."

"So the reason that the imagination ninja hasn't been seen...is because she's been kidnapped," Lloyd whispered.

Master Wu nodded. "And I need more ninjas to help defeat Garmadon."

"I don't see why you specifically asked _us_ ," Jay said. "I mean, we're barely teenagers."

"The best part of Husna being a ninja was that she was too young for anybody to consider her to possibly be the imagination ninja," Master Wu said. "And I also have a few others reasons that I'm asking for your help. So, the question is, can you help me take my brother down and save all these people?"

Everyone-besides Lloyd-exchanged glances, unsure of what to say.

Meanwhile, Lloyd stood up.

"Husna was the only person my age who say past my last name," Lloyd said. The others all looked at him. "And, just to put frosting on the cake, she was the main person fighting against my father. She was the only person besides my mom who cared to look past the shadow that my father has cast on the city, and saw me...for me." He took a deep breath. "I want to help, if only because Husna believe that I wasn't going to be evil like my father. She fought against him, but she still hung out with me almost every single day, no matter how bad the fighting got. So I want to finish this fight and save her, because she's my only friend."

The others exchanged looks, then stood up as well.

"More than anything, Garmadon has to be taken down," Zane said. "So we have do to everything that we can to help take him out."

"Many innocent people have been hurt-we can't let this continue," Cole said.

"That's right, that's right," Kai said.

"We aren't going to get hurt, are we?" Jay asked, but nobody answered him.

"Let's do this," Nya said.

"Good," Master Wu said. "I will start training you, but I am afraid that we also do not have too much time. Garmadon is getting stronger by the day, and if he realizes that he has the imagination ninja, nothing will stop him. Which is why I need you six to help me form the Secret Ninja Force."

"Secret Ninja Force?" all of them repeated in near perfect unison, and none of the others glared at Lloyd.

"Yes, the Secret Ninja Force," Master Wu said. "All of you will be getting mechs, and using those mechs, you will be fighting Garmadon every time he comes to Ninjago to try and take over the city. Are you up to the task?"

"Yes, I am on it," Lloyd said almost immediately. _For Husna. For my only friend._

The others agreed almost instantly after Lloyd.

"Perfect," Master Wu said. "Your training starts in the morning. I understand that tomorrow is a Saturday, so I expect you to meet here at ten o'clock sharp to start."

Surprisingly, none of them argued. They all nodded, then left.

 **And that's the end of this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I'm still not completely sure if this is the last official chapter, or if the next one is going to be an after-the-fact of the movie. I'm hopefully going to update by next Wednesday, but we'll see. Until then!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	5. Epilogue

**Hello, and this is the epilogue of What If? Thank you for reading to the end of my first complete fanfiction!**

 **I don't own Ninjago, although I wish that I did-ok, if I did, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now, honestly. But anyway.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lloyd looked around. Meowthra had just been defeated, and the people that had been working with Garmadon against their will were being brought back into Ninjago...but he couldn't see Husna. It had been three years, but he still wanted to see his first friend. The girl with the pain of herself all the time-was she still always covered in paint? Probably not, but still.

"Are you looking for someone?" Kai asked, walking over to Lloyd. Koko, Garmadon, and Master Wu were talking about something, and people that had been kidnapped by Garmadon were being returned to Ninjago City, but where was his friend?

"Have you seen Husna?" Lloyd asked, looking at Kai, who thought for a few seconds.

"Actually, I haven't," Kai said, looking at the people who looked extremely happy that they were finally coming home after all these years. "But she should be around here _somewhere,_ right?"

"Yeah," a voice said from behind Kai and Lloyd, making both of them jump and turn around to see a girl with blond hair in two braids. She was wearing a pair of leggings and a plain white t-shirt with a lab coat over it, and black boots. An overly-exaggerated large pair of glasses were in her hands, and she was looking at them while she talked to them, as if she didn't seem interested in their conversation in the slightest. "I mean, _surely_ just about everyone that was kidnapped by Garmadon is _finally_ allowed to go home, right? That's what everybody's guessing, although surely there _will_ be some exceptions to that rule-didn't some shark army soldiers get so injured that they didn't make it back?"

"Husna?!" Kai and Lloyd exclaimed at the same time.

Husna giggled, holding the fake glasses out to the side a little, putting one hand on her hip. "I get that I look different-I swear that I'm going to absolutely _shower_ myself in paint ASAP, and I need paint brushes and to attend art classes again and start visiting the library more than I really should-of course it's me, dudes. What's up with you guys?"

Lloyd instantly gave Husna a big hug.

"If you ever scare me like that again, you're gonna regret it," Lloyd said, pulling back and looking Husna in the eye.

"Trust me-I don't plan on it," Husna said. "But I _am_ planning on finding some overalls, a plain t-shirt with sleeves, actual _shoes_ , and paint. _Tons_ of paint."

The three of them laughed as Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya walked over, and Koko, Master Wu, and Garmadon looked over, watching the teenagers-Garmadon in confusion, Wu and Koko in curiosity about how this was going to end up.

"Hey, Husna," Nya said, giving Husna a high-five. "We heard about your secret identity, by the way. Never thought the girl covered in paint would be the imagination ninja-or not covered in paint from head to toe." All of them laughed.

"Like said, I need paint," Husna said. "And paintbrushes. And maybe a few trips to the museum. Ok, make that _hundreds_ of visits to the museum." The group laughed again.

"First things first, we should talk about everything that's happened in the past three years," Lloyd said. "I don't know about you, Husna, but the past three years have been...interesting."

" _I'll_ say," Husna said, looking at the others. "I mean, I honestly never expected you guys to even be standing anywhere _near_ each other."

All of them laughed _again_.

"Well, seeing as we became Ninjago City's Protectors after you disappeared, and we instantly knew who we all were, we kinda had to become fast friends," Cole said.

"Lucky," Husna said, pouting slightly. "Wish that _I_ had teammates."

"You seemed to be doing fine on your own," Nya said.

"Yeah, up until I was kidnapped," Husna pointed out.

"That was a sneak attack-doesn't really count," Lloyd said.

"That's right, that's right," Kai said.

Husna smiled. "So, here's what _I_ wanna know. Are we all friends, then?"

"Of course," Zane said.

"Sweet!" Husna said with a big smile on her face. "I'm glad!"

They stood in silence for a minute, then Lloyd looked around.

"Hey, where are your parents?" Lloyd asked Husna. Almost instantly, her face grew a little darker.

"Earlier on, when the first people were kidnapped-before me and the people kidnapped at the same time-a few people...didn't make it," Husna said awkwardly, looking down at the ground and rubbing one arm. "Apparently, my parents were two of them...and my little brother was apparently sent to a land away from Ninjago City." She took a deep breath. "As much as I want to stay with you guys, I think that I'm probably going to try and leave Ninjago so I can try to find him and at least make sure that he's still alive." She sighed. "I hate to say it, but it's probably going to take me a few years to find him-if ever. I don't know if I'll ever end up coming back to Ninjago City."

"But you can't leave," Lloyd said. "I mean, you're as much a part of this place as we are."

"I need to find my brother," Husna said. "I at least should do that, to see if he's alright." She scratched the back of her head. "If things go really well, I should be back by the time you guys graduate high school in two years."

"But what about _you_ graduating?" Lloyd asked. "Remember when you used to talk about college and graduating? What about that?"

"I've missed the past six years of school," Husna said. "I mean, catching up would be really easy for me, but still. There's no way I could possibly graduate on time anyway."

"But-" Lloyd started.

"I just need to find him, then I'll come back and try to graduate, too," Husna started.

"Actually, I don't think that should be your plan."

All of them turned to look at Master Wu, who had walked over.

"Master Wu!" Husna said, bowing forward slightly. "It's been three years-how have you been?"

"Rather good, but that's not the point right now," Master Wu said. "The point is, do you really think that you should go find your brother?"

"Of course!" Husna exclaimed. "I need to find him!"

"Then understand that you are overthinking the situation," Master Wu said.

"What do you mean?" Husna asked.

"Your little brother was never taken out of the city in the first place," Master Wu said.

Husna's eyes grew wide. "He wasn't?! But he was missing, too, and some people there said that they saw some of the younger children being sent away!"

"Yes, your brother was missing that night, but that does not mean that he is as far away as you think," Master Wu said. "None of the other children are far away, either, although I am sorry to say that your parents really did not make it. However, your brother lives here in Ninjago City."

"He does?" Husna asked, her eyes wide. "Where is he?!"

"Along with the other children who were sent away, he lives in a large house at the edge of the city," Master Wu said. "I will take you to the place later-after all, as it is, I need some help reuniting the children there with their parents, although some of them, similar to you and your brother, do not have parents to reunite with."

"Can I go see him now?" Husna asked, her eyes wide. "Please?"

"Of course," Master Wu said, then looked at the other ninjas. "I will need your help as well, if you don't mind."

They all exchanged looks, then looked back at him and nodded.

"Good," Master Wu said. "Then let's get going."

With a nod, all of them walked away, following Master Wu.

 **Years later…**

Lloyd smiled sheepishly as he help his high school diploma, then took a deep breath as he looked at everyone-he had been asked to give the class speech.

In the front row, Husna-she had decided to keep her fake name, Husna Ayesa, instead of going back to Emma Williams, and her little brother, Seth Williams, decided to change _his_ name to Explorer Ayesa-gave Lloyd a thumbs-up. He smiled back, then looked up.

"Four score and seven years ago-wait a second, wrong speech!" Lloyd said.

Everyone in the room began to chuckle-just like Lloyd had wanted them to. He smiled, then continued.

"Ever since I was in Kindergarten, I haven't exactly had that many friends," Lloyd said. "Ok, I'll admit, I had a _single_ friend up until I was thirteen-and she had only become my friend when I was twelve. And when I was thirteen, I became friends with five other people, and when I was sixteen, I suddenly gained a _ton_ more friends. I know that the average graduation speech is just a little predictable-you know, the whole 'the best friends are the ones that you meet in high school, and you'll never forget them for the rest of your life', but in all honesty? The best friends you'll ever meet are the ones that you meet early on, and the ones that stay with you when times get tough. Even if people are so mean to you that it can harm said friends by being friends with you, they'll still stick around. If you have friends like that in your life, then keep those friends, because you'll never meet any that are better." He took a deep breath. "And if there's anything that's true in this world that's true, it's that it doesn't matter where you come from. It doesn't matter where you live, what your past is, who your parents are. We pave our own paths, find our own inner piece, and respond to our callings. That's what matters most in this world, and I hope that everyone here finds their path, their inner piece, their calling." He smiled. "Thank you."

The applause was deafening, and Lloyd found his smile grew bigger as he walked off stage, thinking over the past two years with Husna being in his class, and all his other classmates being really nice to him. Plus, his dad was back and on _his_ side, and Lloyd had become really good at sports-in fact, his plans for college included ending up in pro basketball afterwards. All because of the chain of events that had made his father see the light.

And seeing as he had plenty of friends, he knew that there was _nothing_ more that he could even think about wanting from life as a high school graduate.

 **The**

 **End**

 **And that's the end of What if? Thank you for reading to the end of my first complete fanfic! Please leave a review and tell me how I did, and if you like Miraculous Ladybug or Fairy Tail, check out my other two fanfictions that I'm working on right now-although knowing me, I'll be starting more soon. Maybe a Wings of Fire one...but who knows right now.**

 **Lunetheart out, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
